This document relates to compositions and methods for detecting, extracting, visualizing, and identifying pathogenic protozoa.
Various ailments including rheumatic and inflammatory diseases have had a long history of links with infectious agents ranging from molecular mimicry effects to the direct activity of human pathogens.